


We're a pair, aren't we? Ruby?

by xxwhiterose



Category: RWBY
Genre: Both is good, Bumblebee - Freeform, F/F, Lesbian Weiss Schnee, Most likely to have smut actually, Probably smut at some time, Short Stories, Surviving the whiterose famine since volume 7, Top!Weiss, Whiterose, You can thank discord for this, likely fluff as well, oneshots, probably angst, short oneshots, top!ruby
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:47:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22526539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxwhiterose/pseuds/xxwhiterose
Summary: Wr-69 entries archiveShort oneshots (that may lead from each other) in which Weiss and Ruby are painfully in love with each other.Contains fluff, angst, probably nsfw in some places, who knows at this point?
Relationships: Blake Belladonna/Yang Xiao Long, Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 2
Kudos: 93





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Day One- Jealousy
> 
> (Based off a fic I read a while ago, but can't find anymore ;;)

Ruby flopped into her seat, planking her books down on the desk in front of her with a loud thump. She let out a loud groan, deflating across the table the longer it went on, "I hate Professor Port's class… " she pulled out the spiral book she had for notes, and immediately began drawing on the back cover, "He's just so.. boring!"

Weiss hummed in agreement as she took her spot beside her partner, leaving her books down a lot more elegantly than Ruby had, "As much as I'd like to agree, we have no choice but to be here. Grimm studies is a-"

"-Mandatory course that must be taken by all Hunters in training," Ruby finished, looking over her elbow to a rather surprised looking heiress, "You say that every class. It doesn't get any less boring."

Weiss frowned, sitting into the wooden chair and folding one leg over the other as they awaited the jolly man to appear, "Then perhaps you should listen and stop complaining about it every time we're here."

Ruby sighed again, dropping her pencil as she watched Weiss pull out her textbook and ridiculous amount of notes from the stack she had brought with her, before neatly organising them over the small space she had for her desk. Books beneath in the little storage hole, notes on top held together by one of those snappy clips. It was the same in every class. Everything was always perfect.

"Did you bring your homework with you?" Weiss asked, drawing Ruby out of her daydreaming state. The rose blinked a few times, sitting back up again.

"The what?"

"The homework he gave us last class? On Boarbatusks?"

Ruby went pale, a cheeky smile on her face, "W.. We had homework on that?"

Weiss sighed deeply, pinching the bridge of her nose at Ruby's manner, "You're such a dunce sometimes." She passed her stack of sheets over to Ruby, pointing to the top one that had "Boarbatusk Mannerisms and Traits" written across the top in red ink, "Get what you can get done before Port gets here. I didn't give you this, understood?"

Ruby's face lightened at the gesture, taking the sheet and quickly reading over it, before opening her own notebook to copy it, "Thank you, Weiss! You're the best!" Ruby didn't miss the smile that came to her partner's lips as she turned away to focus on the main desk and board.

Not five minutes later, Professor Port appeared through the main door, immediately causing the conversations around the room to quiet down. Behind him trailed a girl that Weiss hadn't seen before. She had ran skin and a short green bob haircut. Weiss narrowed her eyes at her, trying to distinguish any other features. She definitely didn't recognise her from Beacon, and Weiss knew most faces around the school.

"Students, this is Emerald Sustrai," Port pointed to the green haired girl with what appeared to be a smile beneath his mustache. The girl shyly looked between the rows, before her eyes landed on Weiss and Ruby near the front. Weiss looked away, peering over to see Ruby was still frantically scribbling down notes from her homework.

"She is from Haven Academy, however she will be joining us for the rest of the school year. Please treat her with kindness and respect," Port finished, before the Emerald girl politely bowed.

"Thank you for having me, Professor."

"Of course dear, now why don't you go and find a seat?" 

In an instant, Emerald was looking back up at Weiss and Ruby, more specifically to the empty seat on the other side of Ruby. She hastily made her way up the stairs, before wiggling her way towards it. Weiss watched her with narrowed eyes, while Ruby finished up her rushed homework with a relieved sigh.

"Finished it in time.. " she said, relaxing into the chair behind her. Weiss hummed, sliding her sheet back over to her own desk as the new student settled beside her partner, before peering over to the freshly finished homework.

"Wow, that's so much homework. Does he give that much regularly?" Emerald asked in a hushed voice, looking up to Ruby with a curious look. Weiss felt her chest tighten at the look Emerald was giving the red caped student. She barely knew her and she had the audacity to look at her like she knew her inside out-

"Not usually- but Weiss makes sure I get as much of a benefit as I can, so I write a lot!" Ruby explained briefly, before looking over at Emerald with a smile, "Oh! You're new!"

Emerald laughed at Ruby's remark, her soft red eyes meeting Ruby's, "Yeah, my name is Emerald, but my friends call me Emmy."

Ruby held out her hand, which Emerald gladly took and shook, "Well, hi there Emmy, my name is Ruby! My friends call me… uh.. Ruby!"

Emerald chuckled softly again, "Well then Ruby, it's nice to meet you." The red eyed girl looked past Ruby to Weiss, who was glaring poisoned daggers to the new girl. Her hands were in fists on the desk, a pencil in her hand threatening to snap under the strain. The green haired girl frowned, "Are you Weiss?"

"Yes."

"Oh, well it's nice to meet you too! I heard you were top student of the year?"

"Yes."

"I.. uh. I heard you were the heiress of the Schnee Dust company as well?"

"Yes." Weiss' replies were sharp and snappy, a clear tone that indicated she wanted to be left alone. She didn't like this girl, nor did she approve of the looks she was giving Ruby all of the time. She seemed a bit too friendly. Emerald frowned, looking to the Leader for help.

Ruby turned to Weiss with a frown, having noticed the sudden change in mood in her partner. She nudged her slightly with her elbow, before offering a small smile, "What's gotten you in such a huff?"

Weiss sighed, relaxing slightly. She was just overreacting, that was all. She needed to calm down and stop acting like a jealous brat, "I'm fine, I'm fine. Go talk to your new friend."

"Are you sure? You can tell me if something is wrong, you know."

Weiss smiled slightly, picking up a pen as Port began to go on one of his rants again before glancing to Ruby with a reassuring look, "I'm sure. I'm just tired, I promise."

Ruby lightened up at her response, smiling and nodding before turning back to Emerald, "Sorry about her, she can be kinda… Weissy sometimes. Don't take it personally."

Emerald frowned slightly, looking past Ruby for another brief second before meeting with her silver eyes. Emerald's eyes widened at the sight of Ruby's strange trait, "Wow, you're eyes are really pretty. I've never seen someone with silver eyes before."

Weiss' pencil snapped in her grip. She wasn't jealous- not at all.

"Oh!" Ruby's cheeks lit up in a faint blush, her hand reaching up and scratching the back of her neck bashfully, "Thanks. I got them from my Mom."

"But they're a really nice shade of silver. It's almost like they're glowing," Emerald pushed. Weiss glared over at her and could've sworn she saw the transfer watching her with a shit-eating smirk. It should've been Weiss giving Ruby those complements, not her! She took a deep breath. She was overreacting- that was all. This was just some normal behaviour between two people who had never met before in their lives.

"Hey, maybe we could hang out after-"

"Ruby?" Weiss asked, amazingly keeping her tone calm as emotions Weiss didn't know existed tortured her heart with knives (She wasn't jealous. Why would she be jealous?). Weiss tapped the answers Ruby had written down on the sheet as Professor Port explained the correct solutions, "You need to pay attention."

"Ah! Sorry, what's the answer?"

The class went by agonizingly slower than usual for the heiress. Usually, Weiss was able to focus on writing down any hints of knowledge Port leaked during his rants on his adventures, but this time Weiss had been too distracted with making sure this Emerald girl didn't make any more advancements on her Ruby to care. Emerald and Ruby had exchanged brief conversation with each other during the lector, but nothing that Weiss could hear definitely.

When the bell finally rang, the majority of the students were out in a matter of seconds. Weiss took her time packing away her notes into her giant folder, before looking up as Emerald was practically dragging Ruby away. Her heart lurched, and she cleared her throat loudly to gain their attention, "Where do you think you're going?"

Ruby looked over to Weiss with a soft smile, one hand still in Emerald's clutches, "Emmy wanted me to show her around. Is that okay?"

Emmy…?

Emmy?!

Weiss' eye twitched. There were down to nicknames already?! It had only been an hour and Emerald was acting like the two were already best friends. That was Weiss' spot. She had earned that title the hard way and there was no way on Remnant that she was going to lose it to some exchange student from Haven. Weiss took a deep breath, before nodding, "I.. suppose. Just make sure you're back before it gets dark. I don't want to deal with Yang. Give me your books, I'll bring them to the dorm with me."

"Really? I mean- great! Thank you, I'll see you later," Ruby gently handed Weiss her books before hastily being dragged away and around the corner. Weiss watched sourly as the red petals settled on the ground in front of her. She stood alone now, holding a set of extra books that weren't even hers in her arms. She sighed sadly, starting to make her way to the dorm. She'd drop these books off and then go and grab some lunch.

Alone.

-

It was dark by the time Ruby got back to the dorm. Weiss had been in the process of brushing her hair out when the familiar click of a door came to her ear. She looked past her hair to see Ruby wave somebody off, before stepping inside with a bright smile. Yang was off her bed in a heartbeat, racing over to check her sister with motherly intent. Ruby didn't fight it, letting Yang like and pull at her as she made sure she was alright.

"Where were you Ruby? It's almost 10!" Yang asked, resting her hands on Ruby's shoulders firmly. The leader smiled nervously, tuning to cast an apologetic look to Weiss as she too awaited an answer.

"I was hanging out with a friend. The new exchange student, Emmy- uh, Emerald. We ended up going to town and then we missed the ship back and-"

"I thought you said you were only going to show her around?" Weiss spoke, brushing down her hair with a sleek comb. Her white hair glistened in the light. Ruby avoided her eyes shamefully. Weiss frowned.

"Yeah, so did I, but she wanted to go see where the nearest weapon Smith was and I couldn't say no to a request like that and-" she took a breath to cease her ramblings, before looking up into her sister's eyes with an apologetic look, "I'm sorry if I worried you."

Yang sighed, standing back and placing her hands on her hips, "Well, at least your safe. You need to tell me if you're going on dates! I need to be able to keep watch and make sure this Emmy girl doesn't make any moves."

Weiss bit down in her tongue sharply as Ruby's face lit up like a fire. She focused instead in brushing out the stubborn curly ends in her hair, driving the brush roughly though the white streaks as she blocked out Ruby's defensive protests. This new exchange student was starting to become an issue. She had taken away from team bonding time they had after school, and now Ruby didn't have her homework complete for Monday. Besides, Weiss did not nearly approve of Ruby calling Emerald Emmy, nor did she approve of the flirtatious looks the red eyed student had been giving her partner.

That was Weiss' job, or would be. Once she gathered enough courage to say it.

She hadn't noticed Ruby staring at her before it was too late. A soft hand reached out and touched her shoulder, snapping the Schnee back into reality with a surprised gasp. She looked up to Ruby's worried silver pools, and immediately struggled not to get lost in their shine.

Ruby studied Weiss' face for a moment too long, making Weiss shift uncomfortably in her seat as she raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"You're mad at me," Ruby concluded. Weiss scoffed.

"Don't be foolish-"

"Why are you mad at me?" Ruby retorted, before her face morphed into one of horror, "Oh my gods! I totally forgot about having lunch together!"

Weiss' aggressive brushing slowed down, her blue eyes growing distant, "You did, but it didn't matter. We can have lunch some other day." It wasn't like Weiss had planned an entire date in one of Remnants best cafés, not at all.

"Oh gosh Weiss, why didn't you tell me? Now I feel really bad.. " Ruby frowned, moving to sit beside Weiss on her bed, which sent pricks down the heiress' spine, "I can't believe I forgot…"

Weiss huffed, shuffling away from Ruby slightly as she left the brush down on the bookshelf, "I said it's fine, just forget about it. You probably had more fun with Emerald anyway."

Ruby's head picked up again, looking to Weiss with a confused look as the oldest pulled her hair back over her shoulders. Her eyes were still distant, causing a deeper frown to form on her lips, "You're still upset?"

Weiss sighed, standing up abruptly and gathering her towel that was now creased by the end of the bed, "I'm going to have a shower. You need to get your homework done for Monday. No excuses."

"Weiss, wait-"

"Goodnight, Ruby."

Ruby opened her mouth to protest further, but Weiss was already out the door before she got to speak. Her jaw closed, a worried gaze remaining on the door. Weiss was definitely mad at her, but Ruby couldn't wrap her head around why. Maybe it was because she was so late back. Maybe she was worried too? Had Ruby forgotten about a special anniversary or something? She didn't know, and she hated when Weiss gave her the cold shoulder. 

With a heavy sigh, Ruby stood and began to make her way over to the desk Weiss and her shared. On it was Weiss' homework from classes they both shared, along with a blank sheet and a pen that had no doubt been left out for the young leader. Ruby sat down with a huff, a tightness around her chest as she picked up the pen.

What had she done to upset Weiss that much?


	2. I'll play you for it

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ruby looked from Weiss to the TV screen, a surprised look in her eyes, "You'll play me for it?"
> 
> "Yeah, on your TV game.. thing," Weiss reiterated, sitting back into the couch. Ruby laughed lightly, looking to Weiss with a bewildered look. Weiss never even touched her games before, nevermind played them. She always found them a ridiculous waste of time and money.
> 
> "On my TV game thing?" Ruby repeated with a chuckle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jealousy 2 is coming eventually, I promise!!
> 
> Also, there was no prompt last week, so apologies for the no upload. I'm trying to keep this weekly.
> 
> Prompt: Video Games  
> (Chapter inspired by the UNCHARTED 4 cutscene of a similar nature)

Weiss stared blankly down at her bowl on her lap as she played around with the final piece of pasta, pushing it back and forth with her fork as her mind wandered elsewhere. The tournament would be a good excuse to get back into Grimm missions, especially after taking some time out of being a huntress. She hadn't used her Myrtenaster on an actual mission in a year, only taking her out to spar with Ruby on the occasion, and even then she wasn't out to her full potential. She knew she only had to ask Ruby to join her in it, a tag team style battle, maybe even Yang and Blake if they found someone to look after Ebony for the day. They'd be a full team again, like the good old days. 

They hadn't fought together in years. Life had tugged everyone away from their huntress lifestyle. Yang and Blake had settled down and had a daughter, while Weiss and Ruby had continued missions for a while, before taking a year out as a break. Ruby had become a weapon technician in the meantime, fixing weapons that came to her everyday. She had made some very interesting improvements to Myrtenaster in her down time, all of which could be used on their next mission that never seemed to come. 

She missed being a huntress more than she had thought she would. It always seemed to calm her mind, watching Ruby's fluid arcs and swings from Crescent Rose as she worked, while Weiss would easily manipulate dust to do anything she wished. She felt free in those times, light enough to be picked up by the wind.

A sharp tapping of a fork on her shoulder quickly snapped Weiss out of her lingering thoughts, recoiling back with a surprised "ah!". Ruby watched her teasingly, still chewing in a piece of pasta in her mouth, "Earth to Weiss? Where have you gone?"

Weiss settled back into their couch again, lowering her fork into the bowl, "I'm.. here, being stabbed with a fork."

Ruby hummed, leaving the bowl down against the coffee table with a slow nod, " _ Riiight _ ."

Weiss frowned, turning so that she could look at Ruby, "You don't believe me?"

"Well, you were kinda staring into space, y'know, like you do when you daydream?" Ruby said. Weiss knew she was caught, but she refused to accept defeat. She huffed, folding her arms.

"I was not."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yeah."

"Okay then Ice Queen, what kind of weapon did I finish working on today?" Ruby asked with a smug smirk, watching as Weiss fell silent. The ex-heiress had no idea what Ruby had said to her, only that it was big and ridiculously heavy, but that was only because Weiss had had to carry it to her workshop for her. She hadn't paid any attention to any of the details Ruby had gone through. 

She gulped. She could make it up as she went along, right? It couldn't be that hard, "It was a uh- a big.. sword.. that could.. light on fire? And the owner- put pure dust instead of refined dust into the cartridge and uh- burned the mechanism." 

The deadpanned stare Ruby gave her made her face flush up in embarrassment. She had most definitely been incorrect. She spluttered to correct herself, however Ruby cut in before her.

" _ Wow _ .." Ruby hummed, a smirk on her face, "I mean.. it was a valiant effort, but no."

Weiss sighed, "I'm sorry Ruby, I got distracted.."

Ruby shrugged, standing up from the couch with a long stretch, "Don't worry about it. I don't listen to you either sometimes."

Weiss laughed gently at that, looking up to see Ruby collecting the bowls, "I better start the washing up then."

Weiss caught her arm as she passed by, "I'll do it."

"It's fine, I don't mind."

"No, you cooked, I clean, it's fine," Weiss said, before pointing to the TV screen opposite her, "At least let me play you for it."

Ruby looked from Weiss to the TV screen, a surprised look in her eyes, "You'll  _ play _ me for it?"

"Yeah, on your TV game.. thing," Weiss reiterated, sitting back into the couch. Ruby laughed lightly, looking to Weiss with a bewildered look. Weiss never even touched her games before, nevermind played them. She always found them a ridiculous waste of time and money.

"On my  _ TV game thing _ ?" Ruby repeated with a chuckle.

"Yeah, I bet I can probably best your high score."

"You think  _ you _ can beat me?"

"Yeah. It's just running and jumping. That's not hard."

"I don't know Weiss.."

"Chicken."

Ruby laughed at that, placing one hand to her hips at Weiss' playful remark, "You're calling  _ me _ a chicken?"

Weiss' eyes held a playful glint. She had seen Ruby play this hundreds of times, it was just run and jump over holes. She was positive she could beat her on her first attempt, easily, "Yeah, I am, chicken Rose."

"Alright then  _ Ice Queen _ ," Ruby said, leaving the bowls down on the table gently before moving to turn on her GameStation. 

Not a few minutes later, the game console had been turned on, and Weiss held a controller in her hands. The GameStation logo appeared on the screen, followed by a noise that signified it turning in. Weiss held the controller tightly, her patience growing thin. This wasn't what the game usually looked like.

"What's taking so long?" Weiss asked, fumbling with one of the joysticks beneath her thumb. Ruby had shuffled right up close to her, hands wrapped around her knees as she waited excitedly.

"It has to load, give it a minute," Ruby explained, watching as the screen faded to black. Weiss huffed.

"Load? I thought the game would be working already," Weiss said, before the game showed up on the screen, "Oh, there we go."

She examined the screen for a moment longer, trying to ignore the excited squirming beside her, "Crash Bandicoot?"

"Yeah, that's the name of the game."

"I got that, you dolt," Weiss snapped back, before looking down at the controller again. She began to press random buttons, trying to get it to start. Nothing that she pressed worked.

"Having some trouble?" Ruby asked, looking across at Weiss as she struggled to even start the game. Weiss huffed, turning the remote around in her hands. Maybe there was a button in the back..?

"How.. how do I make it  _ go _ ?" She asked. Ruby hummed, resting her chin on Weiss' shoulder as an amused smirk began to grow on her lips.

"You press the START button."

Weiss looked back down to the controller, finally finding the button she needed and pressing it, "I knew that."

"Uh-huh."

The game quickly loaded into something Weiss was more familiar with. The small orange character stood in what looked like a ruin, with weird spinning peaches close by. She tries to press the joystick, however it didn't move. She frowned.

"You press those to move," Ruby pointed to the buttons on the left side, to which Weiss immediately pressed, "You have to run towards the camera. Don't forget to collect the fruits."

Weiss ran around the small starting area for a second, collecting the peaches and watching as they went to a counter in the top corner. She came to a wooden crate, where she got stuck again. Why were there so many unneeded controls in this game?

"Circle is your spin attack, and X is your jump," Ruby explained. Weiss pressed the circle, watching as the creature turned into a mini typhoon and broke the box beside it, giving her another peach. She looked down at the controller again.

"Which one is X?"

"The one closest to your right thumb," Ruby explained, watching as Weiss jumped on the screen. 

The ex-heiress slowly played through the level, collecting the fruits that were left scattered in the jungle for some reason, before dodging some rolling boulders. She collected every fruit as she ran, carefully jumping from platform to platform with ease. She knew she'd be an expert at this game. There was no way Ruby's score would be higher than what she had got. She was practically playing perfectly, no mistakes so far. 

She watched as the final boulder fell through a gap, leaving the little creature free of its wrath at the end of the level. Weiss collected the last few fruits, before running into a bright light at the edge of the screen. Once she did, a score counter came up. All her fruits and extra time we're added to her final score, slowly increasing the figure under Final Score. Weiss watched eagerly, that was until the counter stopped at 3200 points. Ruby's high score was 3600...

" _ What _ ?" Weiss finally spoke again, feeling Ruby's gleeful movements beside her as she threw the controller down, "I got a perfect run.."

Ruby stretched up on the couch, letting her arm fall behind Weiss as the alabaster girl fell back in it in defeat. The crimsonette woman smiled, placing her other hand on Weiss' hip as she cuddled closer, "You almost had it. You see there's this thing called easy mode, which I can just switch on.."

"You cheated somehow. Show me how you cheated," Weiss asked, glancing over at Ruby. The wife only smiled, pressing her head into Weiss' shoulder.

"Come on, double or nothing. My car is in need of a good cleaning."

Weiss grumbled slightly, placing her hand down in Ruby's gently, "I am going to get you for this."

"Really? What are you going to do?"

"I'll get payback-"

Ruby playfully poked Weiss in the chest, shuffling away slightly, "What are you going to do?-"

"I'll beat your score Ruby Rose-"

"In real life,  _ what are you going to do- _ ?"

Weiss smiled, grabbing the poking arm by the forearm before pushing Ruby down to the couch with her strength. Her hand went to Ruby's hip, which she knew was ticklish, and began to tickle her. Ruby laughed loudly, her arms wrapping around Weiss' neck as her wife attacked her weak spots. Her back arched, unable to hold back the giggles that came from her lips. Weiss laughed with her, stopping to rest her hands on her partner's hips with a soft look. 

Ruby caught her breath, returning the loving look gently as she tucked a piece of hair behind Weiss' ear. Weiss shifted so that she was comfier, picking a hand to cup Ruby's cheek in. Ruby leaned into the touch.

"Do you love me?" Weiss asked tenderly. Ruby looked away for a minute, causing anxiety to pool in Weiss' chest.

"Umm."

" _ 'Um' _ ?" Weiss repeated, catching her wife's silver gaze in disbelief, "Really? Um?"

Ruby chuckled, "You know I do, princess. Come 'ere."

Weiss didn't resist as Ruby pulled her in for a kiss, her hands gently reaching up and tucking the hair away from Ruby's face. She really did love this girl.


End file.
